Benny Weir
by Rocky Pond
Summary: When Benny gets bitten by a mysterious young vampire from the Victorian era. How will he cope? Rated T just incase COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU! VOTE IN MY POLL!


**Hey I wanted to remind people that I'm Australian and our spelling is different than yours so it might be wrong.**

**Benny's POV**

I shivered. I was walking through an alley to Ethan's house for the Friday movie night with him, Sarah, Rory and Erica. Then out of nowhere a 14 year old girl (at least that's what I thought she was when I first saw her) suddenly appeared from the shadows. Fast as lightning she grew fangs, cocked her head and bit my neck. A ferocious fury spread through my body starting at my neck. The world started to go fuzzy. I saw a fuzzy picture of the girl's blonde hair tucked behind her ear, her grey eyes gleaming with joy then she whispered in my ear "Shh, you'll feel better soon." She held out a bag full of red liquid that I knew too well. She opened the bag and put it close enough to my lips for a few drops to drop into my mouth. I was taken by a shock as a surge of strength swept through my body. The girl stroked my face and before I could stop myself I grabbed her hand with such force it could have broken a human's hand but as she was a vampire it only hurt her slightly judging from the little gasp that escaped her mouth. "Come," she said dragging me to my feet. Tearing off a bit of my shirt that had been hooked onto a bit of wire.

**Erica's POV**

"Benny? Benny!" Ethan and Sarah were calling Benny's name and walking around the town, probably waking up half the town while they were at it. Rory was flying over the town keeping an eye out for Benny. I was running at fast mo up and down the streets, alleys and looking through windows. We couldn't find him anywhere. "Benny where are you?" I whispered so the others not even Sarah could hear me. We all met by a fountain. "Where could he be? He missed movie night" asked Ethan who was now sitting on the fountain tears threatening to break out. "I don't know but we'll find him." answered Sarah comforting Ethan. Rory flew down in front of me puffing. He was holding a piece of fabric in his hand. "What's that?" I asked. Leaning over his shoulder I saw he was clutching a fragment of white and grey polo shirt. "Benny's," I muttered. "Yep, where ever he is we better find him and fast." answered Rory in a low voice so nobody walking past could hear. Everyone started looking around trying to find any clues.

There weren't many people there because it was almost eleven. I spotted an 18 year old girl in a white trench coat, carrying a bunch of multi-coloured shopping bags on her arms and texting with her hands. On the other side of the block I spotted a five year old boy wearing a red plain shirt and black skinny jeans clutching a lollypop in one hand and his mother's hand in the other. The mother was rather beautiful. She looked about 24 apart from the lines on her face that suggested that she worked hard. She was pushing a pink stroller with her right hand as her left hand clutched the boy's like she was afraid that he would disappear. The boy saw me staring and smiled like I was a friend of his and I smiled back. But then his mother gave him a stern look and he turned his attention to the ground in front of him. But nothing I saw gave any clue where Benny was. 'This is hopeless' I thought but I decided not to say that when I saw Ethan tears streaming down his cheeks, on the verge of a break down. "Where are you Benny" I muttered again.

**Benny's POV **

"Where are you taking me?" I asked though I was still a little weak, each step hurt. "To the hub, there you can drink more." She said as she pulled my hand, weaving through buildings that were part of the half of White Chapel I had never been. Then she pushed a giant rubbish bin aside and revealed a hole, she looked over her shoulder right at me. "Brace yourself," she said. "Why?" I asked. "Coz you're going down that hole." She said pointing down the hole. "What?" I asked horrified. "That's the way to the Hub, anyways when you go down you may black out." She said than she jumped down the hole. I gulped, than I jumped down after her. I thought of my friends, than I blacked out.


End file.
